Indifference
by Auraize
Summary: 97-shots of UlquiRuki. CH.2-3, double update. Sins and...Snickerdoodles?
1. Time Stop

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

:) a 97-shot collection on Rukia's and Ulquiorra's thoughts on love, life, family and peace. kinda boring and dull (in my perspective), but please read. some scenes may be based/related on my other UlquiRuki story, "Guardian Angel". meh. it's just an ordinary school life/romance thing...only with more fluffiness. (: this chapter would be one of those.  
R&R, enjoy.

* * *

_**Indifference**_

One: **Time Stop**

**

* * *

**

_-"I just wanted it to stop, even for a second. Just a glance of him would make me die happy._"-

"Rukia-chan," Yoruichi called, gesturing Rukia to a boy near the window. "You can sit there, beside Schiffer."

Rukia nodded in appreciation to Yoruichi's help and walked _almost_ casually, as she tried to relax her wobbling knees. _Good thing no one was noticing, _she mentally sighed in relief, _...I hope._

She sat gracefully on her chair, placing her bag beside her.

She stiffened.

The atmosphere between her and the Schiffer guy was cold, frightening, intimidating...it was full of authority, and what Rukia noted it was...

_Loneliness...?_

She shook her head and concentrated on what Yoruichi was announcing.

Rukia felt awkward.

She felt as though someone was staring at...her.

She reluctantly, slowly turned her head to the direction where she felt the intense, flushing gawk. It was beside her.

She caught sight of him, the one called Schiffer. He was...gazing at her. AT her would be wrong, and his penetrating stare struck right through her. Rukia slowly moved her gaze to his eyes, but the immediate time their eyes locked, he looked away, acting as if it was nothing.

Awkwardly, she too, escaping from their silent play, acted as though nothing happened.

She didn't know why, but she wanted it to last. It wasn't barely a second, he looked away.

She wished time would stop for her to watch his cold, impenetrable beauty for...if at least, a second, or maybe just...

Eternity.

* * *

R&R. :)  
Mushy and...what's the word...cheesy? Meh. I dunno.  
Once again...:)  
requimen1997


	2. Sin For Two Souls

:D angsty!!!...sorta? :) oh well. Rukia's POV. CANON. ...:]?  
kinda tired. will reply your reviews tomorrow. -_-  
wow. cute nicknames ruin the drama moment. xP

* * *

_**Indifference**_

Two: **Sin for Two Souls**

**

* * *

**

_-"I have done it. Something I believed I wouldn't do, yet I had anticipated."-_

It was a sin.

I thought my heart, mind, body and soul only belonged to one man - _Kurosaki Ichigo_. Never would have I expected to let my love for him cease to a relationship of a sibling.

I loathe myself. I absolutely loathe myself.

It had been my promise, a silent promise to myself, during the times when me and Berry-tan used to hang out, that I will love him for eternity...We would share our souls, we would be as one, and I broke that vow.

But...

What else was I to do?

I love _him_, and I also love _him_, but not in the same league. I love Berry-tan as a brother now, for what I had thought to love him as a husband would a wife - the intimate way.

I feel so guilty for loving another one...

It was a sin.

A deep, heavy sin, possibly something I think God would never forgive.

But...It feels so right.

Maybe I belong to him. Maybe the promise wasn't for Berry-tan, but for ...

. . .

...emospada.

His emerald green eyes, his dark jet-black hair, his handsome face...the way he touches me, comforts me, talks to me - he's like a god to me DAMMIT - I can't emphasize more than that...He's _perfect_.

It was a sin.

A sin I'l never, ever regret.

. . .

_For now?_

* * *

random. well, typical me. :)  
R&R.  
Requimen1997


	3. Snickerdoodles

my banana split into two. MEH. i hafta get cooler greetings.  
DRAMATIC ANGSTY....humor? :) YESH, double-update, just had it in me.  
i got the snickerdoodle thing from a Naruto fanfic **Konoha Highschool SSG addition** by **Sugar-chan**. I JUST LOVE THEM!!! They're the ones that keep me high...next to Ukitake's candies. YEAH, U-CANDIES are _GOOD_...X]  
based from Guardian Angel.

* * *

_**Indifference**_

Three: **Snickerdoodles**

**

* * *

**_-"She just had to eat the last piece. The LAST PIECE. And I was fuckin' starving!"-_

Rukia walked slowly, nearing the Schiffer home.

It had been a habit for her and Ulquiorra to visit each other during a special occasion, and would bring some food. Them, being childhood friends and all.

Rukia thought for a moment. _"Isn't today...the death of...Ulquiorra's father?"_ She felt guilty for a second, then felt stupid that she thought Ulquiorra was there. She sighed, relieved that she hadn't really thought of that out loud.

She caught a scent of cinnamon and sugar. She noticed that it was coming from her box of . . .

Snickerdoodles.

"Ah, Ulquiorra's favorite." Rukia smiled, clutching the small box tighter. "That kid will be happy...despit the occasion."

--

She arrived in Ulquiorra's house, not using the doorbell, or knocking - it was their usual way of greeting.

"Hey," Rukia called, smiling at Ulquiorra warmly. Ulquiorra smiled back faintly. "Aa."

She frowned. "Your gloomier than usual..." Rukia approached him, touching his forehead. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Ulquiorra pulled Rukia's hand, placing it on his cheek. "Just don't leave my side." His face was pained for a second. He gestured for Rukia to sit beside him.

"I brou-"

Rukia found her tall friend leaning on her shoulder, the blue-gemmed necklace his father gave him on his hand. "...I miss him."

"Not like you said it for the 34th time." Rukia snorted, tugging a little on the hem of Ulquiorra's sleeve.

Ulquiorra chuckled. "You counted?"

"Of course," Rukia suddenly felt gloomy. Ulquiorra sensed this; he waited for her to begin.

"C'mon. Everytime I go here, I know you're sad, and you don't cry. And-" She waved a hand in front of him when she sensed his retort. "-I don't accept the rule, 'boys don't cry...literally', you really do need to release them. It's bad for you."

Ulquiorra stared at Rukia for a long moment. Rukia, feeling awkward, and wanting _not_ to feel awkward, decided to break the uncomfortable silent milieu. "...What?"

Ulquiorra smirked. "How can I cry if you're always there to comfort me? It holds back my tears."

Rukia felt flattered. Never had she realized that. "Hm." She leaned on Ulquiorra this time, but much to her surprise, she received...

a poke. On her ticklish spot. Her side.

An annoyed tick mark appeared on Rukia's temple. "Heh. Listen here, Schiffer," She leaned closer, "two can play at that game." Rukia tackled Ulquiorra, both of them toppling off the floor, laughing and tickling each other.

"P-please! I give up!! ahahaha!" Ulquiorra burst into roars of laughter. _"How cute. I shall torture him more!"_

--

After the breath-taking (as I mean, Ulquiorra almost fainted...literally) tickle-tackle fight, they both rested on the couch.

"Man, I'm starving." Ulquiorra sighed, attempting to calm his grumbling stomach.

"Oh yeah!" Rukia perked up, getting her box of... "I brought Snickerdoodles!"

"My favorite."

They both ate together, eventually chatting about the school and friends.

"How's Byakuya-nii?" Ulquiorra asked, finishing his snickerdoodle with one more bite. "Okay, but..."

Ulquiorra stopped eating. Rukia continued. "He doesn't give me much attention. I mean, business and all, but I've been wanting this attention from him, and I miss it. Since mom died, he began acting like that."

Ulquiorra watched as she munched on _his_ cookies. After all, it was a gift from her.

"Yeah, I have you, but I've been wanting a different kind of attention..."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Yes. He wasn't paying attention to a single word Rukia was saying. But...

There was only one last snickerdoodle. He was still hungry.

"I want him to go back to his old self, is all."

She finished, swallowing her crunched snickerdoodle, which she had no idea that was the last.

"Oh. Good. No more. Did yo-" She stopped, realizing something.

She.

**Ate.**

_The._

Last.

_**Snickerdoodle.**_

"Oh cra-"

"WHY DID YOU EAT MY SNICKERDOODLE?!"

* * *

yes. that last line was Ulquiorra's. I can't believe it.  
R&R.  
requimen1997


	4. announcement

-announcement-

...

okay, so starting on November Sixteen Two thousand nine which is literally Monday and not literally a journey until Friday which is, in case you didn't know, November Twenty Two thousand nine, I will be staying in Tanza, Cavite, Region IV-A, Philippines for a special clinicing in journalism. I'm not only representing my class or my grade or my department or my school but the whole region of Cavite. yes it's scary. PRAY FOR ME! :D so meaning I will not be updating _anything_ for the next days. As a fellow reader, I wish you guys to kindly leave a comment (critic or praise or just plain chatting) for my stories. ANYTHING. I still want to keep in touch with everything here so that will do a great help. :) I thank you very much and may God Bless You, even if you're an atheist or whatever.  
I love you guys...^_^

_muah_,

**M15**


End file.
